The work of the Mercer County Economic Opportunity Corporation Alcoholism Program is a county or community-wide effort to locate and engage low-income alcoholics and their families in efforts to treat alcoholism and to use the available services offered by local and regional agencies. All efforts made in this program directly or indirectly are aimed to help the clientele recover from alcohol abuse and return to the mainstream of society, where they may make their full contribution in life. All findings or significant recorded experiences will be available for scientific investigation.